masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Draconian Bowmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |ranged = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Ranged Attack x8 }} Draconian Bowmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Draconian Towns containing at least a Barracks and a Sawmill. They combine the tactical advantage of Ranged Attacks with , which elevates them, quite literally, above any other Bowmen unit, as it grants natural protection against -based Melee Attackers. Athough their attacks are initially very weak, Draconian Bowmen can become more deadly with . Unlike other Draconians however, they don't have a . Draconian Bowmen have a Construction Cost of , and require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Draconian Bowmen are a group of dragon-kin, humanoids descended from dragons. They are covered in thick green scales from head to toe, have long thin tails, reptilian heads, and two great dragon wings that enable them to fly. They carry bows and arrows, which can be fired at enemies from a distance. They wield short swords in situations where hand-to-hand combat is unavoidable. Draconian Bowmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Draconian Bowmen initially possess very weak attacks, which will only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. Both their Melee- and Ranged Attacks have Attack Strengths of only 1''', which has an average "raw" output of - or rather, there is only a 30% chance for each '''Bowman to inflict any on the opponent, which may then possibly be negated by a Defense Roll. In fact, unless they fire at a point blank distance of 2 tiles or closer, their Ranged Missile Attacks are even less dangerous than this, as they suffer a penalty of for every 3 tiles that the arrows have to cross on their way to a target. As a result, Draconian Bowmen are highly unlikely to get through any armor at all. They do get better with though, both in the strength and accuracy of their attacks. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, they will do 4 times this much with both Attack Types - points of "raw" , on average, per Bowman. However, the range penalties for the missile attacks do still apply, although it's worth noting that the final chance To Hit can never go below , regardless of modifiers. Draconian Bowmen also have a limited amount of ammunition, and can only use their Ranged Attacks 8 times during any given battle. Defensive Properties Draconian Bowmen wear little armor, and possess a Defense score of only . They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average - which is rarely enough to avoid anything but the weakest attacks. As with most common soldiers, each Draconian Bowman also has only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . Their Resistance score is not too high either. Even with their racial bonus, they only have - just enough for a fair chance at avoiding the weakest Unit Curses and other ill effects. All three of these statistics improve with however. Other Properties Like all units of this Race, Draconian Bowmen possess the ability to at a steady pace of , both overland and in battle. This allows them to not only travel anywhere on the campaign map, but also to avoid being attacked by units without special abilities in melee combat. As a result, they can often safely advance on the enemy before firing at them, maximizing the effectiveness of their . Basic Strategy For most other Races, Bowmen offer only the tactical advantage of Ranged Attacks, but are otherwise quite unremarkable. They are weaker than close combat units both offensively and defensively, and generally require or enhancement spells to have even a chance at becoming a worthwhile investment. However, other Races do not have as a racial ability. Thanks to this trait, Draconian Bowmen enjoy a natural protection from all -based close combat units that do not have short-range attacks. In addition, their Movement Allowance of allows Draconian Bowmen to both outrun slower enemies that could attack them otherwise, and to move a tile before firing. As a result, Draconian Bowmen have little to fear from most low- and mid-tier units of other Races, and can move right next to them before they start shooting any arrows. This means that compared to other Bowmen, they tend to waste less ammunition on shots with distance penalties , and can consequently do more before their quivers are emptied. However, this is only true if the opponent is fielding mostly Melee Attack units that don't themselves. If that is not the case, then Draconian Bowmen face the same problems as other Bowmen - they need allies to distract the enemy, as even with their racial bonus, they are still quite vulnerable to Conventional Damage attacks, and can not sustain many hits. Because ranged- and short-range attacks are mutually exclusive in the game, Draconian Bowmen do not possess the signature of their Race. As a result, they are not very good in close combat, even if they initiate the attack. This means that they become more or less useless once they run out of ammunition, and makes it even more important to try not to waste any arrows on long range shots that are not as effective. Ability Overview Ranged Attack x8 * This unit may use a instead of a Melee Attack up to 8 times in each battle. Once the unit's ammo is expended, it must resort to Melee Attacks. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Draconian Bowmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Draconian Bowmen unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Draconian Bowmen may be recruited in Draconian Towns that have both a Barracks and a Sawmill already built. Because the latter Town Building further requires a Forest or Nature Node in the City's catchment area, it is not always possible to build, which means that this unit can not necessarily become available in every Town. The Construction Cost of Draconian Bowmen is . They may also appear as Mercenaries, provided that the player has a presence on Myrror. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Draconians Category:Bowmen